Stormwind
Stormwind is a major city situated in the far east end of the Lucerne Mountains. It is built in a style similar to Minus Tirith, except that since the competition between House Starke and House Lannister it has expanded significantly. The city of Stormwind is a city that sits only a two day trip to the Rhine River and because of this in one of Andrew Lovie's first moves became the site for the Port of Stormwind, which is a newly constructed port that will control all northword trade. Stormwind is the capital of the Grand State of Stormwind giving the position of Lordship the title of Arch Lord of which is the highest position beneath King of Lucerne, but in a trick to the Lannisters for their betrayal they share the position with House Starke. Stormwind is one of the larger cities in the Valley of Lucerne, and its population has become split between the Vandals of House Starke, and the Ostrogoths of House Lannister. The Starke's have placed a significantly higher importance on Stormwind then House Lannister and for this reason the town is dominated by the Vandals of whom are upwards of seventy percent of the town, with the other thirty being mainly Ostrogoths but also somewhere around five percent are Gothics that have migrated. In terms of overall population Stormwind is the fifth largest city in Lucerne standing behind Forks, Lucerne, Hillsbrad, and Lannistane, but its population is very large considering the fortifications that are present in the city. Stormwind is unique in that its goverment is made up of two Lord Houses as opposed to the single Lord House of every other major town in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Originally meant a slight against House Lannister the powerful House Lannister is forced to share the goverment of the town with House Starke, and they have both taken control of specific areas within the town, with the creation of the fourth tier the control of House Starke has exlipsed that of House Lannister for the first time. The first city constructed under the reign of William Lovie, and because of this a lot of its architecture is built on the ideals of what William Lovie felt a city should look like. When it was originally constructed it had but one teir, but as it has expanded the city now has four teirs of which the two main houses in House Starke, and House Lannister both compete over. The city as it grew took on the pictures of its leaders and in the House Lanister areas the buildings were lavish and wealthy constrasted by areas of extreme poverty, while in the Starke areas the buildings were much more rustic and the wealthy were not as numerous while the poor not as poor. Geography The City of Stormwind is built on the extreme right end of the Lucerne Mountains, and it sits on the southern tip of the mountains on what is a smaller mountain. The Bottom of the city lies on the ground and surronds the outside of the base of the mountain. The second tier is built on a crevace on the mountain, and the third tier is on this same principle. Both of these tiers are travelled to through the use of man made land bridges as shown in the image in Light-Blue. The fourth tier and the newest tier is built on the outside of the mountain using burrowing and platforms hanging off the mountain. At the peak of the mountain now lies the Tower of Stormwind. While on a peak on the west side of the mountain lies the Eye of Stormwind. History Construction With House Lovie coming out victorious during the events of the Driving Tide and gaining control over Lucerne, and shortly afterwards much of the valley Tytos Lannister went about attempting to fix the situation. Tytos knew that William was having a problem finding a house for the east due to the lack of fortresses other then Lannistane, and thus Tytos travelled to Lucerne where he offered to build Stormwind into a massive fortress which could become the anchor of eastern Lucerne, and the only thing he wanted was to be Lord of Stormwind upon its completion. William supringingly agreed and so Tytos went to work building the city. By the time it was completed it was nothing more then the first tier of what it is now, but it was magnificant anyway, and thus when William arrived to see it the two very old men met for the final time, and William got Tytos back for everything Tytos thought he had gotten away with. "Thank you Tytos for building this wonderful city...please give me a moment to properly make you understand. I was not lying to you when I said that you would be the Lord of Stormwind but then again you were not lying to me when you said you were going to return to Lucerne with an army. You did one day return with an army, but you and I both know there was no rebellion in Lannistane...in the end you betrayed me, and for that you must be punished. I could have you strung up but I'm not going to do that. Instead I'm going to make you Lord of Stormwind...well atleast Co-Lord of Stormwind alongside House Starke. Understand that this is my forgivness of what you did. Understand that your going to swear an oath to me and all of my descendents here and now. From this day on this oath will bind you to your word. Never again will you be given forgivness. Next time our forgivness will be a sword." -William Lovie Following this speach William forced Tytos to swear a personal oath on behalf of every future House Lannister member, that if broken would mean treason for the entire house. Expansion Conflict with Gondor Main Article : Gondor War with Stormwind : "Bill Lovie forced us to invade a realm we knew next to nothing about militarily, and beyond that they were our most important trading partners." : -Eddard Starke The Stormwind war against Gondor begin after Bill Lovie ordered the forces of House Starke and House Lannister to make conflict with the western side of Gondor. This conflict escaled very quickly when despite the conflicts on the eastern half of their Kingdom the forces of Gondor moved significant forces to the western half against the forces of Stormwind. During this escalation the forces of House Lannister, and House Starke moved increasingly to the front, with both sides employing different strategies. House Lannister and its forces moved against the large Gondor town of Langstrand which they quickly surrounded with forces, and moved a smaller force of more elite irregular troops led by many of their more elite forces to harass the lands around the Gondor town of Adrahil where the main thrust of House Starke was moving against. The strategy of House Starke though was for their forces to thrust against the large town of Adrahil, while there forces then moved against the villages north of Adrahil in an attempt to draw the Gondor soldiers into pitched battles that worked agains them. They would be led by Eddard Starke, and Brandon Starke of which the two brothers would lead the siege of Adrahil. This strategy worked with both the forces assisted by a small detatchment sent from House Ordos. House Ordos sent an elite force of siege experts that assisted with both the siege of Langstrand, and Adrahil with both logistics and leadership for goals of the sieges. On the other side of the conflict was the defenders of Gondor of whom were led by Eldarion Elessar, his brother Ildarion, and their uncle Halbaard Elessar. The forces of Gondor were obviously relying mainly on defenders made up of the forces of the two major towns Adrahil, and Langstrand and because of this they were in a lot of troulbe when it came to the massive forces being brought to bear by Stormwind, and House Ordos. The northern town of Adrahil was led by the two sons of the King, while Lanstrand was held by Halbaard Elessar making for serious leadership in the two towns. House Lannister : "I looked at the conflict in two different lenses. The first was my belief that Bill Lovie was increasingly moving in the direction of a mad King and this decision wreaked of a lack of foresight. On the other hand control of Lanstrand would be a great addition to the power of House Lannister." : -Tywin Lannister House Lannister moved their main army straight out of Lannistane alongside all of their vassals, and other houses and moved directly towards Langstrand. The Lannisters were led by Tywin Lannister of whom took complete charge of the siege of Langstrand, and then he sent his family members to take control of the various villages, and castles nearbye. When he was given word that Ildarion Elessar had fled Adrahil and was moving north he sent his most trusted commander in his son Jaime Lannister north to chase him down with most of the heavy cavalry and the entire force of House Brent that had come with House Lannister. Jaime Lannister would move quickly north, but was very careful to move his large force out of sight of any force that they saw and through this strategy he moved undetected through Gondor and begin stalking Ildarion Elessar and his force so that he could capture the prince before the Starke's got him. Jaime got close to Ildarion Elessar twice but both times Ildarion was able to meneaver himself away from the forces of Jaime Lannister, and escape. Either way the forces of Ildarion were basically reduced to running around for nearly a month as they were chased by Jaime Lannister and this left them unable to take part in any actual fighting. "My father may not have noticed but while Jaime was running about chasing around Ildarion Elessar, I was taking control of an entire province of Gondor." -Tyrion Lannister While Jaime was searching for Ildarion Elessar his brother in Tyrion Lannister moved throughout the region between Adrahil, and Langstrand with a largely weakly equipped ground force and begin capturing the various castles, and forts that dotted this region. These forts, and castles were far weaker then they had ever been because the west was seen by Gondor as the area that they least needed to be worried about. Despite this though Tyrion had to deal with each of these defences of which the largest was the fort of Amon Hen of which was defended by six hundred men of Gondor and was perched on a cliff overlooking the valley around it. Tyrion would use great skill in traversing the valley around the fort which allowed him to sneak his forces to the depths surrounding the fort. House Starke : "I knew I had to take control of the situation before the Lannisters got their brand of victory. The only problem was that I knew Halbaard very well and I didn't have any violent quarrel with the city." : -Eddard Starke Theon Greyjoy joined Robb Starke in a raiding party that was basically meant to harass, and capture large tracts of land in the hopes of getting the Gondorians to leave their fortifications and walk into traps north of Adrahil. While they did this Jon Snow led a smaller group of heavy cavalry against the villages of this area, and he slowly but surely became a sort of vangaurd for the larger cavalry force of Theon, and Robb. At this point with fighting breaking out all over the region the main army of Eddard Starke supported by House Blackwood and some logistics sent by House Ordos moved against the town of Adrahil and put the town completely under siege. Before they could get the entire town under siege though one of the brothers in Ildarion left the city from the west with a large force of heavy, and light cavalry and made his way north to defend the villages. With Adrahil under siege and the objective of starving the town out until it surrendered Eddard gave the command to begin the heavy harrasment in the north. : "My father gave me strict orders that I wasn't to die." : -Robb Starke Theon and Robb worked this brilliantly and after raiding the village of Meadow's Grove they noticed a rather large group of Gondor soilders marching eastward and they immediatly begin following the group. After a full day of marching the Gondor forces set up camp inside a forest and they believed they had the night to rest before marching again. This was a large mistake, and the forces of Theon and Robb moved quickly to surround the camp. While they surrounded the camp the forces of Jon Snow moved against the only real chance of the Gondor force to be saved when they moved against a cavalry force led by one of the local commanders. Raid on Groiline : "My success in the capture of Groiline would allow me to get out of the shadow of being a bastard son of the Lord of Stormwind, but it also sent me to the north." : -Jon Snow During the days of the war with Gondor, Jon Snow was tasked with a small unit of troops that he was tasked with raiding the northern farmlands in order to draw out the outstretched Gondor forces into the trap of the army of House Lannister, and House Starke. In Jon's role he would become aware of how outstretched the Gondor forces were when he chased a force of Gondor cavalry through the night and as he passed by the village of Groiline his scouts reported no defenders. Seeing this as an oppurtunity he would stop chasing the cavalry and would instead move his force to Groiline and capture the village. Journey Main Article : The Journey Port of Stormwind Points of Interest The Scarlet Bastion The previous headquarters of House Scarlet , it is now used as a personal estate of House Scarlet following their promotion to Lord of Hearthglen . The Eye of Stormwind Tower of Stormwind Goverment The City of Stormwind is ruled over through a partnership between House Lannister , and House Starke. House Starke controls the first tier, while House Lannister controls the second tier. The third tier is controlled by the two, and the newly constructed teir four is the same. The two houses have come to a tradition of maintaining themselves on tier three through the use of proxy houses. For House Starke the traditional House they have is House Lovejoy , while House Lannister uses House Baratheon . The leader of these two Houses are called Thanes by the city, and are in a position of great power when it comes to tier 3. Lords The Lord is the overall leader of the town, and although he can be overruled by the King of Lucerne, he is usually left to his own devises. A Lord is a hereditary position and is passed down through the controlling House. Although this hereditary pass on is true the cases of Houses being removed from their position as Lord by the King are numerous, and mean that all Lords should be watchful of their progress. House Starke See Also : Eddard Starke "If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you can not do that, then perhaps the men does not deserve to die. A ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is." -Eddard Starke Eddard Starke 'is the son of Rickard, and Trysell Starke making him the Patriarch ofHouse Starke, and the Lord of Stormwind. Eddard has three siblings of which he is the oldest in Benjen, Lyania, and Brandon Starke of whome are all intregal members of the House Starke military forces while Lyania Starke is married to John Baratheon of House Baratheon. Eddard Starke has many children, and it is his family that he holds most important with the only thing above his family being his Kingdom, and the Dragon. A man who values honor and loyalty above all things had his values challenged during the reign of Bill Lovie , but has found a renewed spirit following the rise of Andrew Lovie who he has a great respect and loyalty for. Eddard is a trusted, close friend and counselor of King William Lovie III., and supported William's play for the throne by acting as a general in several major battles. This relationship has caused even more conflict with the members of his rivals in House Lannister House Lannister See Also : Tywin Lannister '"If another House can seize one of our own and hold him with impunity we are no longer a House to be feared. Your mother’s dead, before long I’ll be dead, and you and your brother, and your sister and all of her children. All of us dead. All of us rotting in the ground. It’s the family name that lives on, it’s all that lives on. Not your personal glory, not your honour, but family. Do you understand?" -Tywin Lannister Tywin Lannister is the son of Lann Lannister, and Tarna Martell making him the patriarch of House Lannister, and through this he has become the Lord of Stormwind , Shield of Lannistane and Warden of the east. Tywin Lannister has three children in Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister all with his late wife Joanna who died during the birth of Tyrion Lannister. A calculating, ruthless, and controlling man, Tywin is one of the most powerful lords in Lucerne . He is the father of Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister. He loves his children Jaime and Cersei, but despises Tyrion. This is partly because Tyrion is deformed, but also Tywin blames his son for causing his beloved wife Joanna's death during his birth, as well as for shaming the family name with his frequent whoring. Jarls The Yarl of the city is the most powerful military position of the city. The position is appointed by the Lord of the city, and the individual serves 3 year terms but can be removed if a serious infraction is commited. House Lovejoy The current Thane of House Lovejoy is Balon Lovejoy House Baratheon The current Thane of House Baratheon is Robert Baratheon Thanes The Thanes are individuals who have a specific task to accomplish in the city. Each Thane is responsible for the role they have been placed, and like Yarls they are appointed by the Lord. Noteable Thanes City Layout First tier The first and Bottom tier is the most populated of the tiers, and thus is also the poorest tier of Stormwind. Second tier Third tier Fourth Tier The fourth tier is the newest of the tiers and is the home of House Starke, and also houses the Great Looking Spire of Stormwind. Demographics Ethnicity of Stormwind Religion of Stormwind Houses House Starke See Also : House Starke House Starke is a major house of the Kingdom of Lucerne . They hold one of the permanent spots on the Kings Council , due to being co-lord of Stormwind alongside House Lannister. House Starke was once the masters of Karhold in Westros but after the two leading men of House Starke at the time came to conflict the house split in two with the loyalists to Jordin Starke heading west towards the Valley of Lucerne, and the members following Josin Starke stayed in Karhold and became the leading power. Since their arrival in Stormwind they have grown to one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne, and only their conflict with House Lannister could be made into perhaps a problem for them. House Stark's sigil is a direwolf on a white field, sometimes white and green. Their family motto is "Winter is Coming", which is a token send off to the old ways of their ancient homeland of Norway. House Lannister See Also : House Lannister House Lannister is one of the main House of the Kingdom Of Lucerne. It holds one of the permanent spots on the Kings Council, due to being the Co-lord of Stormwind , alongside House Starke. The House has made themselves the go to House when it comes to trade, and it is this trade that has skyrocketed them to the most wealthy house besides House Lovie in the entire Kingdom. House Lannister's symbol is a golden lion on a crimson background, and their house motto is "Hear me roar!" Their unofficial motto, which is as well known as the official one. is "A Lannister always pays his debts." House Baratheon See Also : House Baratheon House Baratheon is a large Gothic House located within the city ofStormwind inside the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Baratheon controlled the small village of Tenade before they were invaded by House Starke and became their vassal shortly after, and since then House Baratheon has been the closest house to House Starke in trust. During the events of the Plague Nedrick Baratheon who was the Patriarch of the house at the time went to Lucerne with his daughter Sarah and his son Edward and hoped to make the point of the rebels known to Bill Lovie. His arrival though was misunderstood by Bill Lovie and instead of seeing it as the peace offering that it was he saw the coming of Nedrick and his children as a hostile act, and had the three executed in the main square of Lucerne. Category:House Scarlet Category:Mountains of Lucerne Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne